grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lowemon
Lowemon is one of the ten Legendary Warriors, ten powerful Digimon connected to the ten elements of life, and is known as the Warrior of Darkness. He also goes by the moniker 'Shadow Stalker', because he tends to attack from the shadows if he can. Sometimes called the 'False Fallen' as well due to his red eyes and dark-colored armor. Is considered part of the Justice Friends by Major Glory, even if the Warrior of Darkness denies it. He is also the twin brother of Lobomon, the Warrior of Light. Appearance Lowemon wears a black body suit with black armor that has gold outlines and red accents to it. His armor is also modeled after a lion's form in many aspects, including a large lion's head on his chest armor. He has red eyes with a white sclera instead of black, the only sign is he not a Fallen. Lowemon also wears a facemask to hide his mouth, and what skin that is exposed is tan in color. His Beast Form is completely black, but with red and gold accents on it, as well as being quadruped in nature and possessing red eyes like his more humanoid form. He also looks feline in nature as well, like an Egyptian lion almost, and he is known as JagerLowemon in this form. His Fusion form is called Reichmon, and possesses traits that are from both forms, in addition to golden wings that have about 4-6 'feathers' that spread outwards, giving him flight. The Warrior of Darkness is humanoid in this form as well. In his human form, he has black hair and blue eyes. His human form also wears a green t-shirt that is open down the middle with a long-sleeved maroon shirt under that, khaki pants, and grey and gold sneakers. Personality Contrary to what others might thing about him as the Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon is actually one of the nicest Digimon out there, a stark contrast to his title. However, just because he is nice doesn't mean that he is a foe that should be taken lightly. He is known as the Warrior of Darkness for a reason. Lowemon is also very hard to anger under most circumstances, remaining a calm, cool presence that can temper even the hot-headed Agunimon. However, when he does get angered, he can be very hard to calm down, with only his twin brother Lobomon being able to do so. The Warrior of Darkness is also a very loyal friend and comrade to those who can earn his trust, which is only a select few, Major Glory among them. While he is a loyal friend and comrade, Lowemon also has his own personality flaws. He is actually afraid of his own power, all too aware that he can become overwhelmed by negative emotions that will turn his own power against his allies and friends, not to mention fellow Legendary Warriors. It is this fear that leads him to keep an even temper, because if he becomes clouded by rage, it will never end well for any of them. This also means he holds back his own strength, so he actually is stronger than he lets on. As such, he is limited in his effectiveness in battle because of this fear. Skills and Abilities As the Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon can call upon the shadows themselves to do his bidding. But it is not like calling upon the deceased or even creating Grimm. No, he uses the actual darkness itself, not the Dark Substance like one would assume. This means he is very powerful, especially at night, when the sun is not out. To aid him in his combat, Lowemon can also call upon a spear and a shield with a Sphinx's faces on it for defense. He also has a few attacks at his disposal to use. They are his Shadow Meteor, which is launched from the lion's head on his chest armor, and his Shadow Lance, where he uses his spear to unleash a dark energy wave at his enemies. In his Beast Form, Lowemon can coat himself in darkness and attack, or he can unleash blasts of it from his mouth. As Reichmon, he can control the very shadows themselves as well as use his lance. Relationships Allies Agunimon - Lowemon is considered the only one who can truly calm down the hot-headed Agunimon. This has made him the go-to Digimon when the Warrior of Flame is angry or even distressed. It is this even, calm temper of his that has also made the Warrior of Darkness the team's planner, as he often explains plans far better than his twin brother, whom gets into fights with Agunimon, both verbal and physical. However, in battle, Agunimon knows he can count on Lowemon to use his power to give him backup, which this Digimon will do without fail. Kazemon - The Warrior of Darkness often feels the need to watch over the Warrior of Wind, because they are in a new world with no idea on what it is like. As such, he keeps an eye on her, and often intervenes when Krunk tries to stalk the female Digimon because of her looks. This has made him her go-to if she is stalked. The two of them also fought the Fallen Monkey Fist, and while they lost, Lowemon was able to hold his own better than she did. Still, this defeat has made him more determined to defeat the Fallen the next time they encounter him. Lobomon - His twin brother, the Warrior of Light is often the only one who can calm Lowemon down if he ever loses his temper. While Lobomon is more aloof and distant from others, Lowemon is more approachable and friendly. Despite these personality differences, these twin warriors should never be underestimated in battle. Wielding the powers of Light and Darkness, the twin Legendary Warriors are a fearsome duo that can unleash powerful yin-yang attacks that will decimate their enemies. As twins, Lobomon and Lowemon can sense when the other is in danger, as well as read their brother's actions in battle to provide the perfect aid, counter, backup, or defensive move. This makes them highly ''dangerous to any foe, Grimm or Fallen. Kumamon - While not as strong as the Warrior of Darkness, Kumamon's ability to use ice more than makes up for it. This also makes him a comrade Lowemon knows he can trust to give a tactical advantage. The Warrior of Ice's small size gives him an edge over Lowemon, who stands somewhat taller than even Agunimon. As such, if Lowemon is battling an enemy, he can have Kumamon cling to him and then launch a surprise attack. These two Digimon should never be underestimated just because one is smaller than the other. Beetlemon - Lowemon knows he can count on the brute strength of the Warrior of Thunder if things get too messy in battle, which is a good thing since his own power is limited by his fear of it. While a bit envious of Beetlemon's ability to use his full power without fear of losing his temper, the Warrior of Darkness is also knows it can't be helped. These two powerhouses are more than willing to aid the other, and as such, are feared by enemies. Major Glory - The leader of the Justice Friends, the major has developed a camaraderie with the two Digimon. Lowemon also has come to trust Major Glory, and views him as a comrade as well. While the hero will insist the Warrior of Darkness is a member of the team, Lowemon will politely deny the fact. This has become somewhat of a game between the two, with Major Glory insisting he is a member and Lowemon denying it as politely as he can. Valhallen - Lowemon has a close friendship with the God of Rock, and these two will often spar to see who is stronger between the two of them. When in battle, the Warrior of Darkness knows he can count on the Viking to cover his back, and as such, he does the same for his ally. Infraggible Krunk - While he can trust Krunk, Lowemon is more wary about him because of his tendency to stalk Kazemon. Still, when Kazemon and Krunk become closer as allies, Lowemon knows then he can trust Krunk with her life. Neutral Jimmy - The boy with a genetic disease that makes him weak, Lowemon is wary of him because the boy stalks down Agunimon out of hero worship. He doesn't intervene, but he does alert Valhallen on a few occasions to run interference so Agunimon can escape Jimmy's stalking tendencies. Enemies Monkey Fist - His first real foe, Lowemon lost to the Fallen in a one-on-one match. While disappointed in himself for losing soundly, the Warrior of Darkness uses the loss to get stronger so he can win the next time they meet. '''Trivia' * Lowemon is the same from Digimon: Frontier. Category:Characters Category:Digimon